monkeyislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Guybrush Threepwood
Guybrush Ulysses Threepwood was a legendary Pirate hero. He was husband to Elaine Marley. His special talent was the ability to hold his breath for exactly ten minutes. He had an irrational fear of porcelain and does not like heavy syrup. He had been told that he looked like a flooring inspector, but that did not stop him from fulfilling his dream of becoming a mighty pirate. Biography Childhood *He had a dolls house. *He began learning to play piano, encouraged by his mother, but gave up practicing. * Becoming A Pirate On Melee Island Guybrush travels to Melee Island to become a pirate. He visits the pirate leaders who tell him he must complete the three trials: *Sword fighting *Treasure hunting *Stealing Guybrush has to beat the island sword master Carla for the sword fighting part. Discover the treasure of the island through use of following a dance pattern for treasure hunting. Finally for stealing he must take the idol from the Governor's mansion. However as Guybrush goes to inform the pirates of his completed tasks the islands governor, Elaine Marley, is kidnapped by LeChuck. Guybrush steals credit from the local storekeeper and buy The Sea Monkey ship from Stan at Stan's Previously Owned Vessels. Gathering a crew of Carla, the swordmaster, Otis, a criminal and Meathook he then sets sail for Monkey Island to rescue Elaine. {C} The Journey On the way to monkey island Guybrush produces a concoction that knocks him out. He awakes to find the journey complete and fires himslef in a canon to shore. On Monkey Island Upon arrival Guybrush was greeted by Herman Toothrot, but with his head imbedded in the ground due to the force of the cannon he is unable to reply. Guybrush travels to the peak of the land where through use of the catapulting force of the Cannibals Primitive Art he is able to knock some Bananas of a tree on the beach. (He also sinks the Sea Monkey, optional in the game but later adopted as canon.) Guybrush must obtain rope from a fort to the north of the island and a body in the river to collect oars for a landing craft on the beach. This allows him access to the whole island. A further banana is obtained from the Cannibal village and after escaping there prison through a hole in the floor he uses these bannanas to lure a Monkey to the Giant Monkey Head where he takes a totem. In return for the totem the Cannibals become friendly towards Guybrush and he can return the Banana Picker from their village to Herman Toothrot who gives Guybrush the key to the Giant Monkey head. Under the Monkey head Guybrush uses the key in the ear of the monkey head to open it. He must obtain the head of the navigator from the Cannibals. The head allows Guybrush to travel through the lava maze. On the other side Guybrush use a necklace of eyeballs to turn invisible and obtain the voodoo root beer root from the harboured ship of LeChuck. He then returns to the Cannibals who make him a ghost vaporising potion from the root, it is in fact Root Beer. Returning to the "harbour" he finds the ship gone and is informed of LeChuck's intentions to marry Elaine on Melee Island. Defeating LeChuck Returning to Melee Island on Herman Toothrot's secret ship Guybrush confronts LeChuck at he church and disrupts the wedding. LeChuck hits Guybrush who lands at Stan's Previously Owned Vessels. Then Guybrush uses the voodoo root beer on LeChuck causing him to explode. He then shares the fireworks of LeChuck’s exploding corpse with Elaine. After Destroying LeChuck Guybrush became a minor celebrity for a time and earned considerable riches selling his story. He detailed his adventure in four books which were made available in the Phatt City Library. *''When I blew up LeChuck'' by Guybrush Threepwood *''Where I blew up LeChuck'' by Guybrush Threepwood *''Why I blew up LeChuck'' by Guybrush Threepwood *''The Time I Blew Up LeChuck ''described as questionable memoirs. Whenever he could, he would tell people the story in person. The Search for Big Whoop The Curse of Elaine Marley After managing to escape from the Carnival, Threepwood spent days floating at sea with nothing to sustain him but a few provisions and his love for Elaine Marley. He was down to his last half of a corn-dog when he found himself floating into the midst of a battle at Plunder Island. The battle turned out to be between the love of his life and his arch enemy. LeChuck was leading an assault on Elaine Marleys fort hoping to kill her and take her as his undead bride. Threepwood overheard their argument and Elaine confessing that Threepwood was the only man she had ever loved. It was at this time that Skully, a member of LeChucks crew, spotted Threepwood floating towards them and warned his captain. LeChuck attempted to shoot Threepwood out of the water with his Hand Cannon, but only destroyed his Bumper Car. Some of his crewmen fished Threepwood out of the water. LeChuck was surprised that Threepwood had escaped his carnival, but nevertheless decided to destroy him there and then. As he raised his sword to deliver the blow, Marley shot it from his grasp with her musket. Returning his attention to the battle, LeChuck ordered that Threepwood be thrown into the hold to be dealt with after the battle. In the hold he was put under the guard of Bloodnose the Pirate. After talking to him for a short time he learned that his guard was really his old friend Wally Feed the cartographer. Threepwood convinced Feed to give up on piracy, then took control of the cannon. He destroyed the landing parties before untethering the cannon and firing it once more. The recoil of the massive weapon caused the entire ship to shake and made LeChuck drop his Voodoo Cannonball. The resulting explosion destroyed the zombie pirate and capsized the ship. Threepwood made his escape by using a diamond ring to cut through a porthole and riding a Floatation Device to safety. On shore, he was reunited with Elaine and in the heat of emotion, he used the ring to propose to her. Unfortunately, he discovered that the ring was cursed, causing Elaine to be transformed into a golden statue. The Search For A Cure Threepwood immediately set off to try and find some way of undoing the curse, and came across the Voodoo Lady in her shop in the islands swamp. When she asked if he had hidden her safely, he rushed back to the beach only to find she had already been stolen. On return to the Voodoo Lady she suggested that it was most likely the Pirates of Danjer Cove who had taken her. She then informed him that once he had gotten her back, he would need a pure ring of greater or equal value to undo the curse. One such ring was to be found on Blood Island, but she foresaw that the location was where Threepwood was destined to die. Threepwood was tasked with finding Elaine, a map to Blood Island, a ship and a crew to man it. He convinced the Pirates of Danjer Cove to give up their lives of piracy, found where they had stashed Elaine, stole a map from the back of Palido Domingo and took aboard the services of the staff of The Barbery Coast. In the meantime, he made an enemy of Captain Rene Rottingham when he caused him to have all of his hair cut off. Non Canon Deaths Due to the nature of adventure games it is rare for the protagonist to be able to die. However, there are a few rare occasions where Guybrush can be killed. SoMI When Threepwood is tossed into the sea at the docks by Fester Shinetop he has ten minutes to find a way to save himself before he turns green and drowns. MI2 In LeChucks Torture Chamber, if Guybrush takes too long to work out how to escape he and Wally will fall into the acid and be killed. However the scene changes to Threepwood and Marley in the pit and he realises that he must have told the story incorrectly. EfMI In the Mysts o'Tyme Marshe, if future Guybrush gives present Guybrush a revolver, he can later use it to shoot and kill past Guybrush causing a time paradox. Character Name Mistaken Pronunciations Many characters in game either can not pronounce his name or refuse to by way of insult. MI2 *Gorbush - Frank *Graybrash - Frank *Threekwood - LeChuck *Mr. Brush - Wally B. Feed CMI *Mr Wood - Wally B. Feed *Mr Brush - Wally B. Feed ToMI *Sheepgood - LeChuck Nicknames During his adventures, Threepwood had many nicknames. Most of which were most likely inventions of his own. MI2 *The Bone Master *Captain Loogie *Juicious Maximus the Third *The Phlegm Master *The Sturgeon Surgeon Origin Guybrushs name comes from a few sources. 'Guybrush' was an accidental discovery. The imaging software used to design the original character saved files with the extension '.brush'. When the file was saved with the placeholder 'guy', it formed the name 'guy.brush' which stuck. 'Threepwood' was chosen in a competition, originating from characters from P.G Wodehouse books. 'Ulysses' is the Latin name for Odysseus, an ancient Greek hero who had a long eventful sea journey after fighting in the Trojan War and inventing the Trojan Horse. Memorable Quotes ToMI *I'll sleep when I'm dead. Or later tonight. Category:Voodoo Practitioners Category:Males Category:SoMI Characters Category:MI2 Characters Category:CoMI Characters Category:EfMI Characters Category:ToMI Characters Category:Captains Category:Pirates Category:Circus Performers Category:Threepwood Family Category:Hook Handed Characters Category:Authors Category:Chefs Category:Undead